


The Due Date

by Moonllotus



Series: Moonstruck [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Romance, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonllotus/pseuds/Moonllotus
Summary: Sirius grunted and stared up at the ceiling of their bedroom. “We should put a mirror up there.”“If only people knew what a kinky bastard you really are.” Remus sighed and settled back down, also staring at the ceiling, “maybe weshouldget a mirror up there.”“Right? Imagine how good we’d look.” Sirius smiled.





	The Due Date

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡TO AVOID ANY CONFUSION!!  
> 
> 
> •Text messages between characters look like this:  
>  **Name** (Time Stamp): message.  
> 

Group Chat Created  
Hola Bitches

**Lily** (2:45PM): So who’s not busy?

 **Peter** (2:50PM): If this is more wedding talk count me out. I can’t even anymore, Red. Bad enough I’m helping design the dress.

 **Lily** (2:51PM): No wedding talk. Well, not really. James and I might postpone the wedding.

 **Peter** (2:55PM): What?! WHY????

 **Lily** (3:00PM): Because!

 **Lily** (3:03PM): God, you know, I didn’t think I’d be this nervous over text. That’s why I opted to text instead of calling you guys.

 **Peter** (3:12PM): Did you and James break up?

 **Lily** (3:14PM): NO!

 **Remus** (3:20PM): I get out of work to see this on my phone. What’s going on? Why is the wedding being postponed? Why is Sirius blowing up my phone? Did something happen????

 **Peter** (3:30PM): Stop with the silent treatment Red!

 **Lily** (3:35PM): I’m pregnant.

 **Peter** (4:00PM): HOLY SHIT

 **Lily** (4:01PM): Yeah.

 **Peter** (4:02PM): Girl, I thought you were crazy for getting married. But a baby!!!

 **Remus** (4:03PM): I think Peter’s trying to say congratulations but he’s too much of a dick to say it nicely?

 **Lily** (4:05PM): He’s not wrong. Fuck man. We’re only 24!

 **Remus** (4:09PM): Speak for yourself, P and I are 23.

 **Lily** (4:10PM): That’s not the point!

 **Peter** (4:12PM): Have you told your parents yet?

 **Lily** (4:15PM): No, James called Sirius as soon as I told him. He’s still on the phone with him. I opted for a group chat because I’m not playing favorites, I love you both equally.

 **Peter** (4:19PM): Maybe, but let’s be honest. If James weren’t in the picture you’d marry Remus.

 **Remus** (4:20PM): This is true.

 **Lily** (4:23PM): What the fuck are we going to do? I was going to start my master’s program in the fall and James just got into med school.

 **Peter** (4:26PM): You do realize that we live in a first world country and you can go to a clinic to get this taken care of if you’re not ready?

 **Remus** (4:27PM): JFC P. Stop talking. L, I think what he's trying to ask is – do you want this baby?

 **Remus** (4:28PM): I know this wasn’t what you planned. Life doesn’t go by plans though, do you want to keep this baby?

 **Lily** (4:32PM): I think I do. Idk about James though.

 **Peter** (4:33PM): Fuck that bitch, if he doesn’t want to stick by you then we’re getting married and I’ll help you out.

 **Remus** (4:34PM): What he said.

 **Peter** (4:35PM): We’ll be your brother-husbands.

 **Lily** (4:38PM): Thanks guys.

 **Remus** (4:40PM): So when are you due?

 **Lily** (4:42PM): My GYN says probably in late July or early August.

 **Peter** (4:45PM): So around when the wedding would’ve been.

 **Lily** (4:46PM): Yep.

 **Lily** (4:47PM): I’ll ttyl, James finally got off the phone. We’re gonna talk.

 **Remus** (4:50PM): God speed.

 **Peter** (4:51PM): We love you!

* * *

Remus glanced up from his phone as he watched Sirius walk into their bedroom and practically flop on top of him.

“Good talk?” He asked while running his hands through Sirius’ ink black hair. It was always so amazingly soft, Remus could probably pet his hair forever if Sirius would let him.

“Blegh,” Sirius groaned into his chest, leaving behind a hot damp spot, “talked that tosser down from the ledge. Called me crying like a prat, terrified. Had to call him out on his shit and told him to nut up because what he was doing was not chill.”

Remus rolled his eyes, “how are you two even friends when you talk to him like that?”

“Like he’s any better,” Sirius grunted before rolling off of Remus and staring up at the ceiling of their bedroom. “We should put a mirror up there.”

“If only people knew what a kinky bastard you really are.” Remus sighed and settled back down, also staring at the ceiling. “Lily’s scared too.”

“That’s what I told James,” Sirius’ hand found Remus’ and linked their fingers together, “told him that if he thought he was fucked, imagine Lily. She has a _person_ growing inside of her. Told him that he’s a bloke, he could just leave, and she’s the one who would be stuck with this mess. He got angry with me then. Began this tangent on how he would never abandon Lily or their unborn sprog. So I said that he needed to get his shit together and stop being a bitch. He went on to say how Lily wants to hold off on their wedding, how they won’t be married when this thing is born. If he were here I would have hit him. Its 2014, they don’t need to be married, to hell with what their parents think. They’re adults, they’re engaged anyways. Who cares if things are a little arsed backwards? ”

Remus shook his head but squeezed Sirius’ fingers, “maybe we _should_ get a mirror up there.”

“Right? Imagine how good we’d look.” Sirius smiled briefly before letting out a tired sigh. “So I’m pretty sure that I’m going to be a godfather before the end of this year.”

“Who says that I won’t be the godfather?” Remus glanced over at Sirius, smiling widely when he realized his boyfriend had been paying attention to him the entire time. Gray eyes traced over his face.

Sirius scoffed, then gave him a thoughtful look. “Maybe we can both be the godfather?”

“Would that even be allowed?” Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged, “who bloody cares?”

“Pretty sure the church does.”

“What do you want to do for dinner?”

“Thai?”

“Okay.”

* * *

Harry James Potter was born late evening on July 31, 2014. He was 19 inches long and 6 pounds 2 ounces. He came out with a shock of black hair which already proved just how much like his father he was going to look like.

James cried during the delivery. Lily laughed and then also cried as soon as she got to hold her son for the first time, placing him on her chest and keeping a hand resting lightly on his tiny back.

Sirius and Remus went and saw the family once they were home and settled. Not the least bit surprised when Mrs. Potter opted to stay with the young couple during the first few weeks of Harry’s life. Teaching both her son and future daughter-in-law how to deal with a newborn and letting them rest when they needed it.

Lily decided to put off on her masters, but she pushed for James to continue onward to med school, claiming that the sooner they were making more money the better off they would be. Never mind the fact that James had a large trust fund that the two tried not to use. Only, they did use a little bit of it to get a house in Long Island and a car to replace Lily’s beat up old van. But Lily was adamant to put the rest of it away, because they’re going to more than likely need it for Harry as he was growing up.

Sirius smiled sweetly down at baby Harry as he rocked him, gently patting his back to get the baby to burp while the rest of the adults surrounding him talked to each other about random things. Sirius wasn’t really paying much attention. Lily had given him a bottle and a burp cloth and he had been busy feeding Harry since.

He inhaled the sweet smell of formula, baby lotion, and something that was distinctly Harry. The soft smell that kept him calm and happy. He loved this tiny person and he barely even knew him.

Remus decided to sit on the couch beside him, half paying attention to Lily and Regulus in the kitchen.

“He’s so tiny,” Remus speculated. Remus had only held the baby once, too scared to do so without supervision. Harry was barely bigger than Remus’ hand.

“He is,” Sirius hummed in agreement. “I want one.”

“You want children?”

It wasn’t something they’ve ever discussed. They had only been living with each other for a few months now, still figuring out how to co-habitat.

Sirius nodded, “eventually.”

Eventually sounded like a long ways, and Remus was perfectly okay with that.

 


End file.
